


Shut Your Eyes

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Mind Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, mild roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lotor lets someone else take control.For Kinktober Day 14 - "Sensory Deprivation"





	Shut Your Eyes

In his mind, Lotor knew that he was lying on his bed, flat on his back with the sheets pushed down. He knew that a foot away from his right hand was a bell he could grab at any time. He knew that that there should be the sound of guards passing in the corridors, and if he had been able to see, there would be a high, vaulted ceiling over his head. Those memories were all he had to rely on, with most of his senses blocked off from the root.

And all that uncertain ground made the one sense he had left left that much more intense.

Lotor felt the vibration of a groan in his throat as the person on top off him sank down again, burying his cock to the hilt. This was all he had to go on; velvety walls surrounding his cock and muscled thighs pressed against his hips while this stranger rode him, the demanding rhythm giving him no choice but to let himself be used.

His fingers clawed against the mattress at a particularly devastating roll of their hips. Somehow, he knew better than to raise them and try to touch for himself. He wanted to, badly. But some other part of him, deep down, encouraged him to stay pliant for more than just the fear of retaliation.

He wondered how his partner felt, seeing the de facto ruler of the galaxy in a way no one else had: submissive and obedient. When this was all that he could feel - nothing but heat and slickness, wrapped around his cock so tightly - the sensation swelled hugely, until it was all Lotor could think about, every stray movement sucking his thoughts back into a cycle of _more, please_. That was what really kept him pinned down, overwhelmed and powerless. 

Something heavy brushed against his ankles, twitching erratically, and he could feel the person on top of him beginning to rock their hips down harder, tightening around him. He couldn’t take this anymore - 

The person slammed their hips down, squeezing around his cock in desperate, wet pulses, and two hands landed on his chest. Claws dug into his skin, and Lotor’s whole body arched as he came, white fire flooding his senses. He couldn’t even hear himself scream.

Eventually, Lotor collapsed back against the bed, trembling. He felt himself slip out as the other person sat up - and then a foreign voice probed against his thoughts.

Something in his mind - the interference woven through the pathways of his neurons - unclenched, and suddenly it all came back to him: sight and sound and presence rushing through his mind, and Lotor sucked in a shuddering gasp, heart pounding even harder. Still dizzied, he flinched automatically when a warm, scaled hand came to rest on his cheek. Narti didn’t pull back, but leaned closer, as if she could actually peer down at him. _Are you alright?_

Lotor smiled at that. “Wonderful,” he murmured, and turned his head so he could kiss her palm. Narti shook her head in an expression Lotor recognized as amusement, and her laugh echoed dryly in his head as he reached up to pull her down beside him, basking in her warmth and the feel of her skin on his. She pressed closer, butting her forehead against his, and Lotor returned the gesture, savoring every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't wanna hear a single word about Season 4._


End file.
